


Billingsgate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [442]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior's billingsgate is junior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/17/2000 for the word [billingsgate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/17/billingsgate).
> 
> billingsgate  
> Coarsely abusive, foul, or profane language.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #150 Curious.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Billingsgate

Senior wasn't normally one to participate in Billingsgate. He preferred to give off a veneer of high society which you couldn't do if you were cursing on a regular basis. It just wasn't seemly to curse as far as high society was concerned. 

Unfortunately, his son, Junior, seemed to bring out the worst in him. If he was using foul language, you could pretty much guarantee that it was related to his son.

This time, his son's curiosity was at fault. He supposed he shouldn't have left his office door open, but he could never have imagined the mess his now eight year old son had made out of curiosity of what things were normally hidden from him that through a quirk of fate had been revealed today.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
